Escaping from Prison and the end of the Demon Run Pirates?!!
The enemy team The Demon run pirates had all been locked up in seperate cells. All of the members except for Jinx had been put into one cell block. Apparantly there was a different area for women. Sense the group had got caught no one had talked to each other. The rest of the crew had let Kalas and Angel get beaten by the marines and no one was talking. Then Rear Admiral Blackberry entered the cell block. Blackberry: 'Well then Boys, you'll all be leaving here for Impel down tomorrow got the orders from command myself. I've also got some friends with me to help me get you boys there ''The door opened and Vice Admiral Dixon (Still clearly injured from his fight with Kalas), Commander Marth and Erik Nightfall entered the room 'Erik: '''Haha so you guys got caught? Serves you right for what you done to me! '''Kalas: '''Your alive? I thought I killed you? '''Erik: '''No you killed my team so I swore I'd get my revenge on you but I've had to leave the marines to do it but atleast I can now bring you to the end of your life hahahaha '''Kalas: '''What do you mean? '''Marth: '''You will never come back out of impel down, It is impossible to break out of, only one pirate has ever done it '''Kalas: '''Thats okay, I won't even be in there to break out in the first place '''Dixon: '''Look at you trying to look tough even when beaten '''Kalas: '''I beat you didn't I? ''Dixon went to hit Kalas but Erik stopped him. 'Erik: '''He is my opponent! No one else harms him '''Dixon: '''You and me aren't the same rank anymore Erik! You're just a bounty hunter now! '''Erik: '''Which means I'll have no problem killing you '''Dixon: '''Attacking a marine in a marine base? Do you wish to die? '''Blackberry: '''Alright cut it out you two! The pirates are the enemy '''Dixon: '''Very well, I am serving under you for this mission so I shall listen to you '''Erik: '''Whatever! Cya tomorrow boys and try not to cry ''Erik walked out of the room and shortly after Dixon and Blackberry left leaving Marth with the Demon Runs 'Kalas: '''Long time no see, How are you doing? '''Marth: '''Wait thats all you have to say to me? '''Kalas: '''Well yeah? What else would I say to a friend I haven't seen in so long? '''Marth: '''But we are enemies? '''Kalas: '''What? No we aren't and you know it! Your just doing your job haha I can't blame you for that '''Marth: '''Seriously? '''Kalas: '''Yeah and thats why when I break out of here tomorrow I want you to know I'm not going to go easy on you '''Marth: '''You won't even have a chance to escape because I'll stop you '''Kalas: '''Tomorrow will be our show down haha '''Marth: '''I guess it will ''Marth went to leave 'Kalas: '''Oh yeah, how are Hedgehog and Junior? '''Marth: '''Hedgehog is doing really well, He is now a lieutenant in North blue! and Junior, well junior is dead I'm afraid '''Kalas: '''I'm sorry to hear that '''Marth: '''So was I... ''Marth leaves the room and the demon Runs are still not talking Riot!!! The Demon Runs woke up to find the room still dark from the night before. Two marines came in with a trolley of food 'Marine 1: '''Oi pirates, eat up! This will be the last decent meal you'll have ever again! '''Marine 2: '''I'd hate to be you guys '???: 'Really? Because I'd hate to be you guys, what do you think Angel? '???: I totally agree with you Kalas The two marines turned around to find Kalas and Angel standing behind them. Kalas and Angel each punch a marine and then grab the keys and unlock the cell doors to the crew 'Kalas: '''Right lets go get Jinx and we'll get out of here! ''The crew left the cell block and heading to the main guard post. Where they found Dixon waiting for them 'Dixon: '''You think we weren't prepared for you guys? '''Kalas: '''Alright guys we can take him out easily between us all '''Angel: '''I think its just you and me again '''Kalas: '''What? '''Scarecrow: '''You beat him by yourself before so why don't you do it again! '''Karas: '''Or have you told us other lies as well? '''Kalas: '''Right get out of my way! ''Kalas charged at Dixon. Dixon pulled out an axe, Kalas only had a really cheap sword which he had taken off one of the two marines earliar. The axe chipped the sword straight away but Kalas managed to block the attack and then kicked Dixon with a haki enforced kick. Dixon went flying straight into a wall. Angel ran straight at him and punched him in the face with a haki enforced punch andsent Dixon's head straight through the wall. 'Angel: '''We don't have time for this crap '''Kalas: '''Right! Lets go! '''Dixon: '''Where do you think your going? ''Kalas turned around to see Dixon pointing a gun at him. He was then hit in the chest by a bullet and fell to the ground. Angel kicked the gun out of his hand and caught the gun. He pointed it at Dixon's face. 'Dixon: '''Go on! Do it! I've already held you off for long enough! They've already left with the women haha '''Kalas: '''What?! '''Dixon: '''You heard me! '''Kalas: '''Tell me how to get to Impel down! '''Dixon: '''Oh no, It look like I've forgot... '''Kalas: '''Look I'm bleeding, I've a lack of sleep from trying to get out of that cage all night and now you've taken one of my crew so please tell me why you think its a good idea to piss me off? '''Dixon: '''Look at you, acting all scary again! You will never scare me Pirate! ''kalas grabbed the gun out of Angel's hand and shot Dixon in the head killing him 'Bishop: '''Wow Kalas what are you doing? '''Angel: '''Yeah that was a bit to far man '''Kalas: '''Look, I don't have the tyime for this alright? and now I have to go save Jinx which is wasting more time! '''Scarecrow: '''So thats all she is to you is she? A waste of time? '''Chemist: '''Is that what all of us are? '''Bishop: '''Yeah don't bother yourself, we'll go handle this ourselves! '''Kalas: '''No...thats not what I mean't guys... ''Bishop, Chemist and Scarecrow walked away leaving Karas and Angel '' '''Angel: '''I've stuck by you but that was to far, we are a team you know! We care about each other ''Angel walked away leaving only Karas 'Kalas: '''You know I didn't mean that right? '''Karas: '''you aren't my brother anymore. When did you start caring more about revenge than your friends? Go cool your head, we'll save Jinx and you can go do your own thing sense we just waste your time! ''Karas walked away leaving Kalas standing by himself. ''Getting back to the grand line'' The Demon Runs arrived at the docks to find three marine battle ships at the dock far in the distance they could see two others 'Captain: '''We were ordered to not lets you lot on the ship unless Vice Admiral Dixon is with you '''Angel: '''Okay guys, Me and Bishop will take care of these guys! You guys go on and take a battle ship we'll follow you once we are done here '''Karas: '''Got it! Alright guys lets go! ''Karas, Scarecrow and Chemist headed for the battle ship. The Marine jumoed at Scarecrow, he was holding a staff. Angel shot him in the head and he fell down dead. 'Angel: '''Keep going! I told you guys we'd deal with this! '''Bishop: '''Haha They never stop coming! ''Three marines run at bishop. Bishop knocks each of them out with one punch each. Then a row of marksman line up in front of Angel. Angel takes down all of them before any of them could even aim at him 'Angel: '''This is too easy! '''Bishop: '''Don't jinx us? '''Angel: '''Only Jinx can do that! haha On the Battleship '''Karas: '''Okay so what do we do? '''Chemist: '''What do you mean? '''Karas: '''We are going over calms belt! '''Scarecrow: '''We've got a battle ship so we'll be okay! It has sea stone at the bottom '''Karas: '''Then why is that sea king looking at us?... '''Chemist: '''Because if they come up, they can see us! '''Karas: '''Get me a gun! Going out on his own! ''Kalas had found a small boat at a smaller dock away from the marine base. A man had been happy enough to give it to him...well he was covered in blood and holding a sword sop who would say no? '???: '''I didn't think you would give up, especially after your speech to me yesterday ''Kalas turned around to see Marth '''Kalas: '''That was before I became an asshole '''Marth: '''You've always been one of them?what are you talking about? '''Kalas: '''I was a dick to my crew, I said they were nothing but a waste of time '''Marth: '''So yourt going to give up and let them all die? '''Kalas: '''They can handle themselves without me '''Marth: '''Erik and Blackberry aren't the only two there you know? '''Kalas: '''What? '''Marth: '''There are other marines as well, another two vice admirals for example can they handle that without you? '''Kalas: '''They don't want my help anyway '''Marth: '''So your going to let them die? because of a little argument? Stop being such an idiot! Your own brother is there! Do you want him to die? Do you want any of them tio die? Of course you don'rt so get off your ass and go save your crew! '''Kalas: '''Okay I'm going! '''Marth: '''Well now we have a problem then...I can't just let you leave '''Kalas: '''After all that, now your going to try stop me? '''Marth: '''No, I will stop you '''Kalas: '''I didn't know you were the joking type haha Category:BroganX3 Category:Stories